


Marionette's Love

by cherryrii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrii/pseuds/cherryrii
Summary: "Marionette ini bernama Nazuna, sepertinya Nazuna akan sangat senang karena pemilik barunya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang manis."





	Marionette's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah post pertama saya disini, mohon maaf jika ada banyak sekali kesalahan.  
> fanfic ini saya buat tahun lalu, tahun pertama saya di SMK-  
> Karena saat itu saya sedang konflik batin "Apakah saya benar harus masuk sekolah ini-"  
> Astaga jadi curcol, yasudah semoga kalian ((jangan)) suka fanfic ini.
> 
> semua character disini bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja :D  
> Thanks before <3

Suatu hari di Britania Raya, Inggris.  Satu keluarga sedang berada di toko antik, keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang gadis kecil bernama Anzu . Anzu melihat boneka marionette yang tergantung dalam aquarium kaca.

"Ayah! Aku ingin boneka itu, cantik sekali!" Sang ayah yang mendegar itu hanya mendesah dan mendekati anaknya.

"Nak, kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak membeli mainan 'kan?"

Senyum kagum Anzu berubah menjadi raut sedih. Melihat itu, sang ibu mendekat dan menggendong Anzu.

"Sayang, sudah belikan saja. Lagipula ibu pikir marionette itu memang cantik."

Mendengar perdebatan kecil keluarga itu, kakek tua penjaga toko mendekati mereka.

"Gadis kecil…..seleramu sungguh bagus nak. Marionette cantik ini adalah peninggalan seorang penyihir pada zaman dahulu. Itu yang saya dengar dari kerabat saya yang memberikannya pada saya untuk menjualnya." Ayah Anzu kaget .

"PENYIHIR?! Nak, ayah memiliki firasat buruk pada marionette itu. Lebih baik kita membeli ditempat lain." Anzu yang berada di pangkuan sang ibu merengek.

"Tapi aku ingin marionette yang ini!"

"Hah… Baiklah ayah belikan. Tapi, kamu harus jadi anak yang baik selama ayah pergi bertugas, ya?"

Sang ayah menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecilnya itu.

"Unn, unn! Terimakasih ayah!" Anzu tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Marionette ini bernama Nazuna, sepertinya Nazuna akan sangat senang karena pemilik barunya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang manis." Mendengar penjelasan sang kakek pemilik toko, raut wajah Anzu pun berubah ceria dan bibirnya mengukir senyuman paling manis.

 

10.22 AM

 

"Nak, ayah pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik dengan ibumu." Sang ayah mengusap puncak kepala anaknya lalu berjongkok dan memeluknya.

"Iya ayah, aku akan menjaga ibu! Bersama Nazuna! Hehehe." Ia membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Hati-hati ya sayang, segeralah kembali." Sang istri memeluk suaminya tersebut, dan dibalas dengan anggukan disertai senyuman.

"Terimakasih sayang." Ia pergi menuju kereta kuda dan mulai pergi melambaikan tangan pada istri dan anaknya tersebut.

 

04.55 PM

 

Anzu tengah memainkan marionette yang baru saja dibelikan ayahnya tersebut, dan melakukan sandiwara dengan marionette lain yang ia miliki.

"Aku,  Leo akan menyelamatkan tuan putri dari Nazuna si penyihir jahat itu! Lihat sajaaaaa~!" Dengan lihai, jari-jari Anzu memainkan marionette yang ia miliki. Lalu bergantian, kini ia memainkan marionette yang bernama Nazuna itu.

"Khekhekhe, sayangnya aku sudah membunuh tuan putrimu wahai tuan ksatria~"

 

PRANG

 

Tiba-tiba vas bunga yang berada di atas meja sebelah ranjang Anzu terjatuh dan pecah, membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa vas bunganya tiba-tiba jatuh ya? Aku takut…." Anzu berlari keluar kamar dan mengunjungi ibunya.

"Ibu aku takut, vas bunga di kamarku tiba-tiba jatuh dan pecah saat aku bermain dengan Nazuna!" Ia memeluk ibunya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Vas-nya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pecah? Wah biar ibu bersihkan." Mereka pergi ke kamar Anzu lalu ibunya membersihkan serpihan kaca vas bunga yang pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini pasti karena kamu lupa menutup jendela kamarmu, lihat itu terbuka. Pasti anginnya sangat kencang ya, langitnya juga sudah gelap." Anzu melihat aneh pada jendela kamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak membuka jendelanya bu…." Anzu meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Nak, ingat ayahmu berkata apa?" Ibunya berkata seraya menepuk puncak kepala anaknya.

"Jangan nakal…." balas Anzu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bersiap untuk makan malam ya nak. Setelah makan malam ibu pastikan kamu harus tidur cepat." Senyuman sayang diberikan ibu pada Anzu.

 

09.23 PM

 

Ketika Anzu tertidur, tanpa ada yang melihat dan sadari, Nazuna si marionette terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membawa sebuah pisau ditangannya.

 

"Tuan-- Tidak, Nona mudaku…. Aku sangat **menyayangimu** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

 

JLEB

 

07.59 AM

 

"Nak, sudah pagi ayo pergi man-- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA-".

 

* * *

 

 

Nazuna si Marionette yang selalu bilang bahwa ia sayang pada tuannya. Cara ia menyampaikan sayangnya adalah dengan menusukkan pisau tepat pada jantung tuannya.  
  
Nazuna si Marionette dalam cerita disebutkan bahwa Nazuna adalah boneka peninggalan penyihir. Nazuna adalah boneka marionette kutukan, dibuat oleh seorang penyihir bernama Mika. Naasnya, Mika juga telah disayangi oleh Nazuna.

 

-Fin-


End file.
